As faces da moeda II
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: repostado. 6 ano em diante.Nada é único.Não há vitória sem sacrifício,verdade sem dor,existe uma linha tênue entre ódio e amor,o bem não existiria sem o o as duas faces de uma moeda.A jornada para a segunda guerra já começou.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da autora1:Aqui está o primeiro capítulo revisado e repaginado, conforme o prometido; Espero que vocês curtam reler essa história, meu primeiro "bebê" no mundo das fanfictions... e para quem ainda não leu o capítulo 62...já está postado na história original, é só checar no meu profile!

Em segundo lugar,só para constar para alguns leitores mais antigos;Sim,eu sou a Moonlight!Ou melhor,ex-Moonlight,já que tive que muda para me registrar no ...é que já tinha alguém com esse nome por aqui...mas enfim,é só pra esclarecer qualquer dúvida de pessoas que já acompanham a história há tempos em outaos não possuo Harry Potter,ou qualquer um dos personagens da magnífica obra da J..Se os possuísse,seria muito rica e estaria agora muito ocupada escrevendo o sexto volume da série(o que eu sinceramente espero que a J.K esteja fazendo!).Sou apenas uma fã,e esta história foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter fãs de Harry Potter como ,e espero que gostem! Nota da autora3:Os nomes dos pais de Harry,conhecidos no Brasil como Lílian e Tiago,foram mantidos fiéis à idéia original da autora neste fanfiction,ou seja:Lily e James Potter.

CAPÍTULO 1-Quando éramos jovens

"_não quero lhe falar, meu grande amor  
das coisas que aprendi nos discos  
quero lhe contar como eu vivi  
e tudo que aconteceu comigo...  
...Já faz tempo eu vi você na rua,  
cabelo ao vento,gente jovem reunida.  
Na parede da memória,  
Essa lembrança é o quadro que dói mais." _

"--Por que diabos ela não quer sair comigo?-James Potter sentou- se na grama aborrecido,lançando um olhar cortante para Sirius,que,divertido,parecia prestes a fazer algum comentário espirituoso.—Afinal,o que há de errado?Eu a defendi daquele Snape seboso e ela diz que preferia ficar com a lula gigante em vez de mim?O que foi que eu fiz?  
--Hum,você e o Sirius estavam judiando do Snape em frente a toda a escola,James.-Remo falou sensatamente,deixando de lado o livro de transfiguração e encarando o amigo.---Você sabe muito bem que a Evans não aprova esse tipo de comportamento.  
--É,e ela foi defendê-lo e o que ganhou em troca?O nojento a chamou de "sangue-ruim", Aluado. Acho que mostrar as cuecas dele foi pouco,no final das contas...-James começou a rir,acompanhado de Sirius e Pedro.  
--É verdade,você deveria tê-las tirado. Ainda que tenha certeza de de que a visão não seria nada agradável...-Sirius fez uma careta.—Bom,e até a Evans achou engraçado,tenho certeza, você viu quando ela o mandou lavar melhor as roupas de baixo?  
Com isso,James,Pedro e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas,e o próprio Remo não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho.O tempo estava agradável,e após a confusão com Snape,os quatro estavam novamente embaixo da árvore onde conversavam. Remo lançou um olhar hesitante ao livro de transfiguração abandonado na grama,provavelmente preocupado com os N.O.M.S do dia seguinte. O rapaz estendeu a mão para retomá-lo,mas Sirius foi mais rápido.  
--Já chega Aluado,você já leu isso umas trezentas vezes ou mais. Se não descansar a cabeça,amanhã seus miolos terão derretido antes da prova.

--Só porque você já sabe de tudo não quer dizer que eu também  
saiba,Almofadinhas.Não sou como você e James...-Remo começou,sendo  
interrompido por Sirius.  
--Você fala como se fosse um burro,"Senhor melhor estudante do ano em defesa contra Artes das trevas".E você não tirou muito menos nas outras matérias que eu sei.  
--Eu tenho notas piores que você e não estou estudando,Aluado.- Pedro falou alegremente.  
--Viu?O Rabicho nunca foi bom em transfiguração,e mesmo assim não está devorando o livro. Você precisa aprender a curtir mais a vida, meu caro amigo. Além do mais,precisamos dar apoio ao nosso pobre amigo rejeitado por uma certa ruivinha...  
--Cala a boca,Almofadinhas.-James se mexeu incomodado do seu lugar.—O que é que ela quer,afinal?  
--Bem,talvez se você parasse de enfeitiçar qualquer pobre coitado desprevenido pelos corredores...  
--O Snape não é um pobre coitado desprevenido,Aluado!Você sabe muito bem que ele não perde a oportunidade de me azarar,o seboso...  
--Tudo bem,Pontas,o Snape é um caso a parte. Mas talvez se você parasse de pregar peças nos primeiranistas,a Lily não se aborreceria tanto...  
--Do que você está falando,Aluado?-Sirius parecia escandalizado.—Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida!De que adianta saber todos esses truques se não os usarmos?Enfeitiçar alunos distraídos é um ótimo treinamento!  
--Treinamento para o quê exatamente,Almofadinhas??  
--Ora,para a vida pós-Hogwarts!E para os N.O.M.S e N.I.E.M.S também,devo acrescentar. Por que você acha que tiramos notas tão boas em feitiços e transfiguração?Treino,meu amigo,muito treino.-Sirius sorriu inocentemente,virando-se para James,que escutava calado.—Pontas,meu caro,eu sei que a Evans é bonita e tudo o mais,mas você não quer deixar de se divertir por causa dela ,existem várias garotas em Hogwarts!  
--É,suponho que sim...-James resmungou,não parecendo muito convencido,enquanto voltava os olhos para o grupinho de garotas sentadas à beira do lago,rindo e conversando, olhando os cabelos flamejantes,mais vermelhos ainda à luz do sol,e sob os olhares exasperados de Sirius e Pedro,e compreensivo de Remo,mergulhou em profunda reflexão."  
"Creio que foi a partir desse dia que o James começou a mudar. bem devagar,é verdade,mas ele ao menos tentava se controlar quando Lily estava por perto.O Sirius passou meses querendo me matar..."  
--Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aqui.-Um par de olhos cinzentos o fitava,levemente preocupados. remo piscou,tentando voltar ao presente.  
--Como sabia?  
--Você sempre vem pra cá quando fica assim sorumbático.-Remo definitivamente acordou,dando uma gargalhada.  
--Sorumbático?Você nunca tinha usado essa.  
--Bom,meu avô costumava usar antigamente.Não gosta?  
--Pelo menos é melhor que macambúzio...  
--Tenho uma melhor.-Os olhos se suavizaram enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado num dos bancos do imenso jardim.—Melancólico...ou saudoso...  
Ele sorriu,como se pedindo desculpas.  
--Você parecia estar em outro mundo.  
--Acho que estava.  
--Pensando neles?-Ele confirmou com a cabeça. sabia que não devia se torturar,mas as lembranças dos amigos sempre o perseguiam. A garota suspirou.  
--Remo,eu jamais diria para você parar de relembrá-los. pelo contrário,devemos guardar com carinho os momentos com as pessoas que amamos. mas as lembranças devem ser motivo de alegria,que te façam sorrir quando vierem à tona.Não as transforme em momentos de tristeza. Eles não gostariam.  
--Eu sei. Mas não é fácil separar essas lembranças do sofrimento de perdê-los...Ainda mais quando uma dessas perdas foi tão recente...Eu às vezes gostaria de voltar no tempo,para quando éramos jovens...  
--Pare de falar como se fosse um velho,Remo Lupin.-A voz dela foi firme-Você ainda tem muito o que viver,pelo amor de Merlin. você tem o direito de ser feliz!-Os olhos suavizaram-se mais uma vez,enquanto ela ria.—Sinceramente,às vezes penso em desistir de você...Que negativismo!  
--Quer meu conselho?-Ele riu junto com ela.  
--Não!Você me diria para desistir.E eu não desisto nunca,meu amigo!Ainda faço você acreditar que merece ser feliz.-Ele sorriu mais uma vez,e perguntou:  
--De qualquer forma,por que estava me procurando?Está na hora?  
--Sim,Tonks já chegou,está nos esperando lá dentro. devemos ir logo,para voltarmos antes que escureça.  
--Que bom que vamos finalmente buscá-lo. essa época nunca é agradável para ele,e desta vez está sendo ainda pior...  
--Eu sei...É por isso que vamos antes do tempo que estava previsto.É melhor que ele fique conosco.E aqui não há perigo. Além do mais,já está mais do que na hora de eu conhecer Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da autora1:Como disse no capítulo 1,eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer outro personagem da série da J..Essa história é para sua diversão,não para o meu lucro! Nota da autora2:No livro 5 em português,achei a explicação das notas dos N.O.M.S um pouco longo do livro,existem algumas contradiçõ esse motivo,preferi deixar as notas como foram idealizadas pela J. quem não teve acesso ao livro em inglês,aqui vai cada nota e seus respectivos significados:O(de Outstanding)=Impressionante E(de Exceeds expectations)=Excede expectativas / A(de Acceptable-a última média para passar na matéria)=Aceitável / P(de Poor)=Pobre / D(de dreadfull)=temível / T(de Troll)=Trasgo

CAPÍTULO 2-LEMBRANÇAS E SURPPRESAS

Harry bocejou mais uma vez,ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia a cabeça,tentando afugentar o sono.O calor na Rua dos Alfeneiros não ajudava em nada,enquanto ele sentava na grama do jardim,agradecendo pela milésima vez o fato de não haver encontrado a sra. Figg passando na rua.A velha senhora iria provavelmente perguntar mais uma vez como ele estava se sentindo e se ainda sofria muito,um assunto sobre o qual ele definitivamente não gostaria de falar, nem com a senhora Figg ,nem com ninguém,mesmo Rony ou Hermione.Já bastavam as horas em que ele ficava remoendo sozinho os fatos durante a noite,como vinha acontecendo todos os dias,quando ele só conseguia pegar no sono a altas horas da madrugada.E,mesmo dormindo,as memórias o perseguiam. Sonhos indistintos,em que ele via o rosto surpreso de Sirius em seu último momento,ouvia as gargalhadas doentias de Belatrix Lestrange,e depois,muito depois,sentia aqueles olhos vermelhos dentro de si mesmo,aquela voz que não era sua,fria e aguda,rindo então,aquela outra memória,mais nítida,mas não menos trágica,do rosto triste de Dumbledore enquanto contava a história que,mesmo sem que ele soubesse,traçara seu destino impiedosamente."Um não sobreviverá,enquanto o outro viver...",a frase que martelava em sua cabeça desde o seu último encontro a sós com o diretor. Uma pequena onda de raiva passou por Harry ao pensar em Dumbledore. No íntimo,o garoto sabia que era bobagem sentir-se zangado com o diretor. Afinal ,entendera suas razões,e,embora se recusasse terminantemente a admitir para si mesmo,parte dele ficava feliz ao saber o quanto o diretor se preocupava,se importava..Mas,ainda assim,não conseguia evitar a raiva,tanto pela demora em revelar a verdade,quanto pelo ano em que o diretor passara praticamente ignorando- o,mesmo que fosse para protegê-lo,e Harry sabia que no fundo estava errado e era apenas o ressentimento que fazia com que pensasse assim. talvez,tivesse sido tudo diferente se Dumbledore tivesse deixado tudo claro logo no início do seu 5° ano...Harry sacudiu novamente a cabeça,desta vez para afastar os pensamentos.Não queria prosseguir. queria que Edwiges aparecesse,trazendo alguma carta de seus amigos,ou de Remo,que passara a escrever freqüentement. harry ficara satisfeito com isso,pois sabia que Remo,assim como ele,sentia uma falta esmagadora de Sirius. Agora ,Remo era agora o que restara dos marotos,já que Petigrew há muito não fazia parte do grupo. Além disso, era agora o único adulto com quem Harry se sentia à vontade para pedir conselhos e ,depois de Sirius,ele fora provavelmente o maior amigo dos seus pais.  
Harry levantou,entrando rapidamente em casa e dirigindo-se silenciosamente ao seu quarto,feliz por não encontrar nenhum dos parentes, que aliás,mal se dirigiam a ele,provavelmente ainda assustados com as ameaças de Olho-tonto Moody,Tonks, e Remo na estação King's Cross. O rapaz abriu a porta do quarto, e Harry por pouco não gritou de sua cama,estava uma enorme coruja marrom,esperando pacientemente,ao que parecia,pelo garoto. Perguntando-se como não fora capaz de ver a coruja voar para o seu quarto,Harry começou a desatar da pata do animal a carta,reconhecendo na mesma o selo do Ministério da magia.O coração de Harry falhou uma batida:Eram provavelmente os resultados dos N.O.M.S. Abrindo temerosamente o envelope,deparou-se com um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado. Ele sinceramente temia o que veria ali,pois o ano dos seus N.O.M.S fora tão atribulado que não tinha a menor idéia de como fora seu aproveitamento acadêmico. O rapaz lembrou claramente das suas últimas provas,Astronomia,quando não conseguira concentar-se porque estavam capturando hagrid,e História da magia,quando caíra no sono e sonhara que Sirius havia sido capturado...Recordou também do rosto da professora Macgonagall,decidido e olhando furiosamente para Umbridge:"Potter,irei vê-lo se tornar um Auror,nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...",ela tinha dito. Do fundo do coração,Harry desejou atender a tais expectativas. Ele pegou o papel,e leu decidido.O rapaz arregalou os olhos. leu de novo.  
"Prezado Sr. Potter :  
Gostaríamos de parabenizá-lo pelo excelente desempenho nos N.O.M.S,em especial sua atuação em Defesa contra as artes das trevas,onde o Senhor atingiu um dos resultados mais altos já vistos pelo ministério. Abaixo,seguem as médias individuais de cada matéria;Em breve,o Sr. Irá receber da sua escola a lista de materiais necessários para as matérias em que foi aceito para prestar os N.E.W.T.S.  
Atenciosamente,  
Mafalda Marchbanks.  
Examinadora- chefe.

Defesa contra as Artes das trevas:O( 1 ponto extra)  
Poções:O  
Feitiços:O  
Transfiguração:O  
Trato das criaturas mágicas:O  
Herbologia:E  
Astronomia:A  
História da magia:A  
Adivinhação:P

Harry não podia esperar melhor. era um resultado excelente,muito acima do que teria pensado. melhor que isso,pensou ele,só mesmo Hermione,cujas notas deveriam ter sido uma série de "Os".Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo papel novamente,detendo-se no "outstanding" em poções.Não seria agora que Snape se livraria dele, pensou. Ele iria,um dia,se tornar um Auror.não se importava nem um pouco com o "P" em adivinhação. na verdade,sentia-se feliz por não precisar mais cursar tal matéria. Sua aversão por prever o futuro havia definitivamente aumentado depois da conversa com Dumbledore. O rapaz estava tão distraído que não ouviu a campainha tocando,surpreendendo-se quando a voz furiosa de tio Valter se fez ouvir,gritando seu nome. Ainda meio incrédulo,Harry desceu,imaginando o que poderia ter feito para enfurecer o tio.  
O homem estava parado perto da porta,a cara muito vermelha e os olhos quase saindo das órbitas. Na soleira da porta estava uma moça sorridente,que parecia estar se divertindo imensamente. Ao ver Harry virou-se para falar diretamente com o rapaz.

--Oi, Harry. Eu vim buscar você.-Harry demorou um pouco para absorver as palavras,enquanto observava a garota. Ele nunca a tinha visto na vida.  
--Hum...Quê?-Balbuciou o garoto,confuso.  
--Você não ouviu?Eu vim te buscar,Harry.-O se tio se mexeu,furioso.  
--Moleque!!Quantas vezes eu já disse,não quero mais gente como você na minha casa!Como é que você dá o meu endereço...Eu já disse,não quero essa gente anormal aqui...E eu já disse que ele não vai,seja lá quem você for!Todo verão é a mesma coisa,vocês me incomodando,pois bem,eu não quero saber!E pode se retirar,nada de mais aberrações na minha casa!  
--Desculpe,será que eu ouvi direito?Quem é aberração?  
--Você,você e esse moleque,e todo esse seu povo,são todos uma anormalidade,um absurdo da natureza!  
--Nossa,você tem que conviver com isso?Honestamente...é,Harry,você realmente vai estar melhor conosco...-A garota comentou,enquanto Harry olhava enfurecido para o tio,que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.A essa altura,Duda e tia Petúnia já estavam na sala,e olhavam assustados de tio Valter para a jovem.  
-- Sr. Dursley,Harry tem a permissão dos seus tutores,o temporário e o que será brevemente nomeado permanentemente. Alvo Dumbledore,o tutor temporário,diretor de Hogwarts,permitiu...  
--Eu não quero saber se um velho maluco deixou esse moleque ir a lugar nenhum!Ele vive na minha casa,e não vai a nenhum outro local!  
Após essa última frase,a garota respirou fundo,e Harry percebeu que ela havia realmente se irritado. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem ,a jovem tornou a falar.  
--Normalmente eu não faria isso,e tentaria convencê-lo através do diálogo,é sempre a melhor solução. mas não tenho tempo para isso,hoje realmente não. Então,olhe e preste bem atenção:Eu vou levar Harry comigo e o Senhor vai concordar de boa vontade,sem nenhum comentário. Vou ajudar Harry a arrumar suas coisas,e o senhor vai esperar exatamente aqui,para fechar a porta para nós dois ,e não vai permitir qualquer protesto da sua esposa ou do seu filho. estamos combinados?  
Harry percebeu que o olhar de tio Valter havia mudado muito sutilmente,como se estivesse perdido em algum lugar distante.O rosto relaxou num sorriso bobo. Tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido,e o garoto estava impressionado com a forma como ocorrera.A garota não usara qualquer varinha,mas assim mesmo Harry sentiu uma magia poderosa enquanto a moça prendia o olhar de tio Valter no seu.O engraçado é que Harry achava que já tinha visto alguém com o olhar muito semelhante ao da moça. Era poderoso e penetrante,e Harry,observando-o,pôde entender muito bem porque o tio de transformara.A magia partira dali.  
A moça voltou-se para Harry,sorrindo novamente.  
--Harry,vamos logo,deixe-me ajuda-lo com suas coisas para irmos mais rápido. Onde é o seu quarto?  
O garoto não conseguiu falar nada,e apenas se dirigiu para a escada,com a moça em seu encalço.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota da autora:Em primeiro lugar,eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer personagem relacionado à obra de J. trechos da música apresentada no primeiro capítulo fazem parte da letra de "Como nossos pais",de Belchior. Quem não conhece,procure escutar na voz de Elis Regina,vocês não vão se arrepender!  
Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, que bom que acha que minha fic está boa!Respondendo ao seu comentário,vamos colocar assim:Você não consegue imaginar o Harry com a Ginny,e comigo acontece exatamente o contrário...eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém para ficar com o Harry!Para explicar meu ponto de vista,aqui vai o que acho dos possíveis outros pares que poderiam surgir: Harry/Cho: Hum...Eu realmente não acho que exista algum futuro aí,não depois do 5° livro. Harry passou por coisas demais,e simplesmente não vejo a Cho escutando e compreendendo tudo.Só consigo ver ela chorando!!(Desculpem,fãs da Cho!) Harry/Hermione: Er...Acho que isso seria quase um incesto. Acho que Harry vê a Hermione muito mais como a irmã que ele não tem do que como uma possível ém do mais,o que seria do Rony?? Harry/Luna: Muita gente tem apostado nesse casal,principalmente depois de uma das últimas cenas do livro,em que Harry percebe que não se incomoda de falar de Sirius com a não acho que isso seja motivo para um namoro...Acho que esse sentimento que Harry apresentou vem do fato da Luna ter passado por uma situação semelhante à dele,tendo visto a mãe morrer. Ela mais ou menos sabe o que ele está sentindo,é uma questão de identificação. harry sente pena de Luna,e isso é muito diferente de amor. ,A Luna continua muito esquisita para o Harry,mesmo ele não sendo a mais normal das craturas. mas esse seria o segundo casal por quem eu torceria,se não adorasse a Ginny. Antes Luna que Cho Chang!! Harry/Ginny: Por que eu defendo esse casal?Bom,eu já gostava da Ginny,mas passei a torcer depois do 5° livro,quando ela desencanou do Harry e mostrou um pouco da sua personalidade.O que achei interessante é que ela fala o que pensa,não tem medo de confrontar o é mesmo Rony e Hermione baixam os olhos quando Harry está com raiva,mas Ginny foi a única que teve nervos para dizer algumas verdades ao nosso querido bruxinho. Além do mais,me parece que ela tem um senso de humor parecido com o dos gêmeos,de quem eu sou fã!Então,é mais ou menos isso,acho que eles formariam um casal legal; Mas não se preocupe,não vou colocar nada muito impossível tipo"Harry percebe de repente o quanto Ginny é bonita e maravilhosa,Ginny nunca esqueceu Harry e eles se apaixonam loucamente...".As coisas não funcionam assim,eu ,olhem para Rony e Hermione!Tentarei desenvolver o relacionamento de uma forma bonita e aberta a opiniões e críticas!

Bom,já me prolonguei por demais...Obrigada e divirtam-se!!  
Ah,Observação: White fortress=Fortaleza branca

CAPÍTULO 3- WHITE FORTRESS E LUX

--Bom,acho que não falta mais nada,já guardamos as roupas,pegamos todos os livros,sua coruja já está na gaiola...Você tem mais alguma coisa que queira levar,Harry?Harry??  
Harry piscou embaraçado,ao se dar conta de que no último minuto tinha se limitado a ficar olhando hipnotizado a sua acompanhante,enquanto ela cuidava da sua bagagem e falava com ele sem ouvir. Sentindo o rosto vermelho e achando-se muito idiota,o garoto se esforçou em responder a pergunta que lhe fora dirigida.  
--Aah...Não,não tem mais nada,isso é tudo...  
--Ok,Harry.Há algum problema?  
--Quê?  
--Você não fala nada,só fica olhando pra mim como se nunca tivesse me visto...  
--É,bem,na verdade não vi mesmo...Não sei nem o seu nome,muito menos por que você está aqui...—Harry respondeu,estudando atentamente a moça. Ela indiscutivelmente muito bonita,com cabelos castanhos,de uma tonalidade dourada,soltos até a cintura, a pele muito branca,parecendo marfim.O rosto era exótico,com a boca cheia e delineada,e enormes olhos cinzentos, olhos impressionantes,como se enxergassem através de qualquer coisa. O rapaz mexeu-se incomodado,lembrando-se de Snape e seu á que a garota era capaz de usá-lo?  
--Ah,é mesmo,que bobagem a minha!Claro que você não me conhece,deve estar me achando maluca!Bom,pode ficar tranqüilo,não sou nenhuma comensal disfarça. meu nome é Anna,e faço parte da Ordem da Fênix. Vim aqui buscá-lo,e francamente,já vim tarde,não vejo a hora de sair daqui e passar um bom tempo sem olhar pra cara daquele seu tio!Imagine,chamar o nosso povo de "absurdo da natureza".Então,será que podemos ir?Prometo que respondo a outras perguntas quando estivermos lá fora.  
Harry riu,e concordou com a cabeça. Depois de poucos minutos os dois estavam na rua,após um distraído "Boa viagem" de tio Valter. harry estava sinceramente maravilhado na maneira como a garota o havia enfeitiçado,sem ao menos usar varinha ou qualquer movimento. Ele teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele olhar antes,e agora notava também uma certa familiaridade até no modo de se mover da moça. Sua presença era indiscutivelmente forte,e Harry sentia um misto de respeito e segurança muito semelhante a quando ele estava perto de alguém...  
--Vocês demoraram.  
Harry deu um pulo,virando-se para trás,em direção à voz que lhe era familiar.A própria Anna também se assustara,e Harry percebeu que ela agora tinha uma varinha nas mãos.  
--Tonks!Por Deus,não faça isso,quer me matar de susto?O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?Não iam esperar no final da rua?—Harry olhou para a bruxa de cabelos ruivos e compridos que sorria para os dois. Atrás da metamorfomaga,pôde divisar outra figura que também se abria num sorriso.  
--Vocês estavam demorando,então viemos para cá.Como vai,Harry?- Remo Lupin parecia também parecia estar achando graça.  
--Parem de rir vocês dois, não é engraçado,"vieram para cá"...Eu queria ver se os tivesse explodido.-Anna guardou a varinha,indignada.  
--Bom,não é sempre que alguém consegue surpreender você,então eu e Remo estamos muito satisfeitos,obrigada. Ainda que o perigo tenha sido grande,não quero nem pensar em que feitiço você teria usado.E aí,Harry?-Tonks virou o rosto sardento para o rapaz,lembrando a Harry a família weasley. A bruxa estava parecendo uma versão feminina de Rony,ou a irmã mais velha de Ginny.  
--Pode apostar que usaria alguma coisa que nem você conseguiria bater, remo, mesmo com tudo que você sabe sobre defesa contra artes das trevas.E seria bem merecido!  
--Tudo bem,tudo bem,já enetendemos. Podemos deixar isso para quando estivermos em segurança? harry,segure bem sua bagagem,iremos por uma chave de portal.-Dizendo isso,Remo tirou do bolso um jornal e Tonks e a moça logo colocaram as mãos cada uma em um ponto,e olharam em expectativa para Harry.O garoto imediatamente tocou também o jornal,sentindo em poucos segundos a familiar sensação de puxada no umbigo.

Harry parou a tempo de não cair estatelado no chão. Ao seu lado,pôde ouvir os resmungos de Tonks,tentando se recompor. O rapaz olhou para os lados,procurando Anna e remo. Os dois já se encontravam mais à frente,perfeitamente em ós certificar-se de que Tonks estava bem("—Eu sempre caio com esse negócio!"),Harry passou a examinar o lugar onde estava. Seu queixo caiu. estavam no que parecia ser um imenso parque,dado seu tamanho. Mas obviamente não era um parque,pois o rapaz pôde divisar muito à frente os contornos de uma mansão, e para trás,Harry percebeu um enorme portão de ferro,ladeado por muros altos e cobertos por trepadeiras.Á esquerda,o garoto observou o que parecia ser um bosque.  
--Onde estamos?  
--Estamos no novo quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix, Harry. Esta casa está localizada num respeitável bairro trouxa de Londres,e para aqueles que não são bruxos aparece como uma velha construção. Seja bem-vindo à casa dos meus pais,ou White fortress,como é conhecida.-Anna sorriu.  
--Ah,seus pais moram aqui?  
--Não,infelizmente meus pais já morreram.-Anna virou-se para Harry,detendo os olhos na bagagem do garoto.O malão imediatamente começou a flutuar,e com uma piscadela da moça,a gaiola de Edwiges se abriu.A coruja rapidamente levantou vôo em direção à casa,enquanto sua gaiola flutuava ao lado do malão.—Bom,vamos entrando,todos estão ansiosos em ver você,Harry.  
Harry começou a andar,tendo Remo e Anna ao seu lado. Tonks ia um pouco mais atrás,ainda resmungando sobre chaves de portal. O rapaz olhava impressionado a sua bagagem flutuando ao lado de remo, e o bruxo sorriu.  
--Não fique tão chocado, não chega nem perto do que ela é capaz de fazer.  
--Ela me lembra alguém...-Remo e Anna se entreolharam.- Ah,deixa pra lá.Por que você e Tonks não entraram também na casa dos Dursley?  
--Hum...Imaginamos que a reação deles não seria muito boa depois da conversa que tivemos na estação King´s Cross...  
--E vou te contar,se eles conseguissem ser mais desagradáveis...-Anna ainda não esquecera o "absurdo da natureza" do tio válter .  
--Aquele tio gordão do Harry é uma figura...com todo respeito,Harry.-Tonks olhou de soslaio para o garoto.  
--Não se acanhe por mim, os Dursley não merecem a sua consideração...  
--Hum,de qualquer maneira,você está melhor aqui, ão não temos com o que nos preocupar a respeito dos seus tios. Tonks ,cuidado com essas flores,meu avô gosta muito delas.-Anna puxou Tonks,que tropeçara na grama e perigava cair em cima de uma bela roseira,cheia de flores brancas e grandes.—Ops...  
A própria Anna cambaleou,quase caindo por cima de Tonks. harry reparou que a garota tinha grandes olheiras. remo a segurou a tempo,evitando a dupla queda.A jovem sorriu.  
--Desculpa, remo. Acho que Tonks é pesada demais,perdi a força...-Lupin balançou a cabeça,sério.  
--Não foi isso;Você está cansada.Não quero nem imaginar há quanto tempo está sem dormir. Você fala de mim,mas precisa se cuidar ,Lux.  
--Lux??-Harry perguntou,confuso.  
--É o meu segundo nome. Remo sempre me chama assim. Acho que não me apresentei apropriadamente.-A moça sorriu,os olhos cintilando,da mesma maneira que alguém muito conhecido fazia.—Anna Lux Persephone Helena Dumbledore. Muito prazer,Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo Harry Potter,blábláblá,não me processem,blábláblá. O nome do elfo doméstico da família Black,traduzido em português como "Monstro",foi mantido como no original,ou seja,Kreacher. Gostaria de agradecer à Renata pela sua resenha.A respeito do casal Harry/Ginny,você já deve ter lido no capítulo 3 os meus -me o que acha! Agora,vamos à história!

CAPÍTULO 4- BARREIRAS QUE AS TREVAS TEMEM

-Anna Lux Persephone Helena Dumbledore. Muito prazer,Harry.  
Harry olhou para a moça parada à sua frente. Ele ouvira direito?  
-Dum...Dumbledore?-Mas antes mesmo de Anna concordar com a cabeça,ele sabia que era isso mesmo. Na verdade,o rapaz se perguntava agora por que não percebera mais cedo. Tudo em Anna lembrava o diretor.Não era algo físico,mas a mesma sensação de segurança e confiança, os mesmos olhos que pareciam ler sua ão era isso.A família de Dumbledore.E,ao pensar no velho bruxo,uma pontada de ressentimento surgiu. Onde viera parar?  
-Exato, Harry. Lux é neta de Dumbledore,e voltou recentemente ao país para fortalecer a frente de batalha da Ordem.Vê agora por que ela o lembra alguém,não?-Remo sorria,embora exibisse um olhar preocupado para o garoto.  
-Então...essa casa é de Dumbledore.-Harry olhou para Remo,tentando por tudo não parecer tão zangado quanto se sentia.A casa do diretor."Presumo que agora eu deva ficar sob as asas de Dumbledore?Isto é,se ele se dignar a ficar no mesmo recinto que eu.",pensou o garoto acidamente. Por que é que haviam-no trazido para cá?  
-Hum,é,mais ou menos isso. Quer dizer,meu avô morava aqui,e depois meus pais.E agora é a sede da Ordem,já que Grimmauld place pode não ser mais tão seguro...-Anna falou suavemente,os olhos cinzentos perscrutando Harry.  
-Por que ?-O rapaz perguntou rapidamente.não desejava de maneira alguma ter retornado à casa dos Black.Não sem Sirius por lá.Mas tampouco queria estar na casa de Dumbledore,não depois do último ano.Não importavam as razões do diretor,ainda doía.  
-Kreacher.Não sabemos o que ele andou fazendo depois que Dumbledore o deixou na noite em que...-Remo parou,como se de repente tivesse perdido a voz.O rosto de Harry ficou rígido.  
-Bom...-A voz de Tonks soava tensa-de qualquer maneira,tememos que Você-sabe-quem tenha dado um jeito de ter pistas da localização de Grimmauld place...Então,surgiu a possibilidade de White Fortress...  
-Sei...-Harry fixou o olhar numa das rosas em que Tonks quase tropeçara.´´Meu avô gosta muito delas...".desviou os olhos para o chão,determinado a não encarar Anna. Tinha certeza agora que a garota sabia usar o legilimens ,era neta de Dumbledore...  
-Er...estamos tocando em pontos sensíveis,vários deles...Acho que não é o momento mais e você precisamos realmente conversar,Harry,é uma das razões de eu ter voltado para cá.Mas não aqui.Não agora. Você se incomoda,Harry?  
O garoto olhou para a moça que lhe sorria. Parecia tão cansada...  
-Tudo bem.-Harry respirou fundo,tentando arrancar da mente as imagens que subitamente haviam surgido.O véu..."-Ele se foi...",a penseira... profecia...-Olhou para o céu,esperando que o azul límpido o tranqüilizasse.  
Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação,,Remo e Tonks olharam para o garoto assustados.  
-Que...O que é isso?-Harry observava,fascinado,o que deveria ser o céu de um dia quente de verão. No seu lugar,uma miscelânea de cores e fagulhas se movimentava em grande velocidade,cobrindo toda a extensão da propriedade.O espaço acima de suas cabeças parecia estar dividido em três camadas,todas de uma infinidade de cores,sombras,em alguns locais,as camadas se misturavam,formando pequenos turbilhões de luz. Era como mexer o arco-íris num enorme caldeirão.  
-Você...você está vendo?-Tonks parecia ao mesmo tempo chocada e Maravilhada. Remo e Anna,porém,trocaram um olhar de entendimento.  
-Tinha certeza de que você enxergaria,Harry.-A moça agora sorria,nem um pouco surpresa.—O que você está vendo são as barreiras desta casa contra as artes das trevas. Mas não são barreiras comuns,como aquela que se faz através do feitiço escudo.  
-Que tipo de barreira é essa?-O garoto percebia agora que cada uma das camadas possuía diferenças em relação às outras.A primeira,logo acima,parecia mais sólida,como se mais de uma pessoa a tivesse construído, com fagulhas vermelhas,como de quisesse mostrar que queimaria quem ousasse ultrapassá-la.A segunda barreira movia-se mais lentamente,como um lago de águas calmas,mas que a qualquer momento podia entrar em abulição. Um brilho dourado emergia,por vezes entrecruzando-se com as fagulhas da camada inferior,ao mesmo tempo em que partia para encontrar a terceira e última barreira,que movia-se tão rápido quanto um fumaça de todas as cores,misturando-se com força. Ao seu redor,havia uma luz branca de cegar os olhos.  
-Bom,você vê que são três no Total. na verdade,essas barreiras são um feitiço de proteção muito parecido com o que o meu avô colocou sobre a casa de seus parentes.O cerne da magia é o mesmo:A proteção do sangue.A barreira mais inferior foi feita pelos meus pais,logo que eu nasci.A do meio foi feita pelo meu avô,na mesma ocasião que a dos meus pais.E a última fui eu quem fiz,logo depois que trouxemos a Ordem da Fênix para cá.Você vê,Harry...Voldemort despreza essa magia,como meu avô já deve ter também explicado. Ele a teme,apesar de não a compreensder. Ele não entende como seu pai e sua mãe puderam dar a vida por você,nem como meus pais,meu avô e eu derramamos nosso sangue nesse feitiço,afirmando com isso que morreríamos,se fosse necessário,por aqueles que queremos proteger. Elenão entende o que é isso,não entende o amor. Por isso,não ousa chegar perto dessa casa.  
Vagamente registrando que encontrara mais uma pessoa que não temia falar o nome do Lord das trevas, "Grande surpresa-uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizia-como se a neta de Alvo Dumbledore fosse agir diferente...",Harry perguntou,surpreso:  
-Mas então...Voldemort poderia chegar aqui?  
-Ele certamente sabe a localização de White Fortress. Mas não é estúpido para vir até aqui,porque essas barreiras são quase impossíveis de quebrar,mesmo para ele,entretanto,sendo Voldemort,ele pode ser capaz de passar. Mas veja ,isso não ocorreria em um segundo. essa proteção levaria tempo,o suficiente para que todos saíssem em segurança,passar por essas barreiras o enfraqueceria,porque elas são feitas dos sentimentos e poderes que Voldemort não tem.E terceiro,vir aqui seria um combate certo com meu avô.E Voldemort não é idiota de provocar um confronto direto com o único bruxo que já temeu,principalmente estando enfraquecido ão ,estamos perfeitamente seguros aqui.-Anna sorriu,os olhos cintilando.—No final,temos muita coisa em comum,Harry...  
O rapaz não sabia o que pensar. Nunca parara pra pensar,desde que Dumbledore contara,no motivo para Voldemort não atacá-lo na casa dostios. Mas ,antes que pudesse abrir a boca,foi engolfado por um abraço de quebrar costelas,enquanto seu rosto era sufocado por uma onda de cabelos. Hermione o largou,deixando o espaço livre para Rony apertar a mão do amigo.A garota não parava de falar.  
-Ah,Harry,já estávamos preocupados,mas então vimos Edwiges,ela entrou voando na sala,e então corremos para fora,viemos procurá- los,vocês demoraram...  
-Mione,deixe Harry respirar. Como você está,cara?-O rosto sardento de Rony sorria,e atrás dele Fred,George e Ginny chegavam correndo,os sorrisos de satisfação idênticos.  
-Bem-vindo de volta ao nosso mundo,Harry.-A voz de Anna se fez ouvir suavemente.


End file.
